1. Field of Invention
This is a nationalization of PCT/EP2004/000413 filed 14 Jan. 2004 and published in German.
The invention relates to the printing unit of a printing machine. The printing unit includes an ink transfer roller, a bearing block movable relative to a printing unit frame, and a blade chamber holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing machine of this kind is known from the DE 197 05 369 A1. In that design, the pressure and ink transfer rollers are supported on their first ends, each with overhanging one end in a bearing block supported by guide rails. In order to avoid vibrations of the rollers during the press operations, their second ends are supported with the help of prop bearings, which, in their turn, are mounted on the bearing blocks. The prop bearings can be released from the rollers and can move together with the bearing blocks. Thus, the second, free ends of the rollers can be released, for example, for the purpose of changing the sleeves or for other tasks. Since the bearing blocks carrying the prop bearings must be moved, but the bearing blocks in which the rollers are supported overhanging are held fast, it is also necessary to release the blade chamber which connects both the bearing blocks, or the blade chamber holder of the bearing block, which carries the prop bearing. For that purpose, in the known types of printing machines, in the printing position of the bearing block, pins are inserted into the bore holes interspersed in the bearing blocks that carry the prop bearing, which also grip tapped blind holes made in the blade chamber holder of the coater chamber. Now, if this bearing block is to be moved, the fixed connection between blade chamber holder and bearing block are separated by taking out the pins. The disadvantage of such a device is that the blade chamber holder is then supported by the printing machine frame, whereby the blade chamber buckles through due to the distance between blade chamber holder and the printing machine frame. At the same time it can also result in slipping movements in case of printing units not built in horizontal position, so that damage to the ink transfer roller cannot be ruled out.